Star Wars: No Hope
by Bruiserjason1
Summary: After the first Death Star was destroyed, the Empire went on a full attack against the Rebel Alliance. The Rebel fugitives have mostly either been executed or are in hiding. Some Rebels say that Darth Vader himself has been hunting down Rebels, finding their refugee hiding places, and executing every last one.


(I do not own Star Wars)

Star Wars: No Hope  
The Death Star has been destroyed, but the Empire and Imperial forces are still at large, and very dangerous. Rebel forces have been scattered across the galaxy, some regrouping in large armies, but most only in very weak numbers. A small settlement of Rebel soldiers are taking refuge in an abandoned base on the ice planet Hoth. Little do they know of the surprise that awaits them...

A white-clad form sprints across the snow, cold air stinging his face, and stumbles into a dilapidated, snow-covered mountainside shelter. He pressed a green light on a control panel, and a door slid open. He ran down a hallway and burst into an open doorway, where a tall man, with graying brown hair and white battle clothing was sitting, trying to repair a large machine on his desk, which appeared to be a radio of some sort. He had a blaster pistol strapped to his leg.  
The white-clad form was not hesitant to speak.  
"Enemy troops incoming! At least five squadrons!"  
"Five squadrons?"  
"Yessir! What do we do?"  
Five squadrons. That was not what they expected. They had been monitoring Imperial activity near the base, but they had only seen the occasional Scout Probe or Salvage Team, and they never made contact, but now five squadrons of the robotic, bred-for-battle stormtroopers were headed straight for their refuge sight.  
"Hole up for defense,"  
"But sir, there are too many-"  
"That was an order, Private!"  
"... Yes, Captain..."  
The Private ran down a hallway, punched a button on a control panel, and opened the door. PEW! A red stream burst out of the room, and the Private fell backward, smoke floating from his chest.  
"Private!"  
Another voice echoed from the doorway.  
"There's more, take 'em out"  
The stormtroopers were already there. One poked his head around the doorway, and the shiny, white helmet with black, soul-less visors seemed to peer into the Captain's skull. The Captain felt no mercy. PEW! A red flash, and the stormtrooper fell to the ground with a burning hole in between the black holes. Two more troopers came around the corner, firing their blaster rifles into the hallway, and the Captain turned around and ran into a room on his right.  
He shut the door and then blasted the controls with his blaster pistol. He turned around, and saw a tall, dark figure looming over him. A deep, robotic voice reverberated out of the terrifying giant's triangular mouth.  
"What have we here?" The voice inquired. Followed by a repetitive sound, like breathing but way too deep and loud.  
"D... D-Darth..." The Captain tried to speak but his throat was dry and mind blank.  
"Rebel Scum." The voice sounded calm, but still terrifying. The figure quickly pushed his hand out, and the Captain was thrown back, slamming into the hard metal door, and hanging there, as if suspended by a magical force. The Captain's throat slowly tightened as the figure curled his fingers as if it were holding a wine glass.  
The Captain coughed and gagged, and his face turned bright red, as he was choked by seemingly nothing.  
"Feel the power of the dark side!" The deep voice yelled as a crunching and cracking sound was heard. The figure dropped his hand, and the Captain fell to the floor, lifeless. The metal door slid open, and the stormtroopers were ready for combat.  
"He went in here! Oh-Lord Vader!"  
"I dealt with the Captain, did you clear out the other rooms?  
"Yes, Lord Vader."  
"Good. The Emperor will be pleased with our work."  
Lord Vader walked past the troopers, his cape shrouding his back and heels as he swiftly stepped out into the cold, snowy world. His breathing was what one would hear in nightmares, scraping in, and blowing out, scraping in, and blowing out. He looked out across the white hills, and he saw a female figure standing out in the open in a white robe. The person was somewhat familiar, and Vader almost didn't recognize her.  
"Padme?" He whispered.  
Vader blinked, and the figure was gone, leaving only pain in his heart and annoyance in his mind. Footsteps echoed from behind.  
"Lord Vader, the building has been cleared." A voice all-to-familiar echoed.  
"Proceed as planned."  
"Yes, sir. Right away." The stormtrooper nodded, then the footsteps echoed away, and the only sound was Vader's breathing. He was alone. All alone.


End file.
